Yumiyacha
Yumiyacha is a Yumipon Uberhero that is introduced at the beginning of Patapon 3 as one of the three basic classes. He can be aquired by choosing him at the start of the game or leveling Yarida or Tatterazay to lvl.15 Unlocking Heroes Yumiyacha is level 1 when he is unlocked. Yumiyacha is unlocked if chosen at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Taterazay to level 15. Getting Yumiyacha to level 3 unlocks Wondabarappa. Getting Yumiyacha to level 5 unlocks Pingrek. Getting Yumiyacha to level 7 unlocks Alosson Getting Yumiyacha and Pingrek to level 8 unlocks Oohoroc. Getting Yumiyacha and Alosson to level 12 unlocks Cannogabang. Getting Yumiyacha to level 15 unlocks Taterazay and Yarida (Uberhero Only). Story Yumiyacha is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the Almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified Patapon comrades where Silver Hoshipon will revive three Patapon warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you have finished the level. Equipment Yumiyacha can use: *Bows from unlocking. *Crossbows from level 5. Uberhero Mode: Meteo Arrow :Fire a barrage of arrows into the sky which fall down a moment later and impale enemies, causing heavy damage. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON Yumiyacha will shoot flaming arrows that will fall in different places, so he can do a lot of damage all over the place. The number of shots Yumiyacha does is equivalent to its highest unlocked Quickshot ability added by three. For example, if Yumiyacha has gained access to Quickshot 3, he'll shoot three arrows into the sky and disappear for a moment. When it reappears, six arrows appear to deal damage on structures or foes. Class Skills Quickshot 2 Fire two arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked from start. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 3. Quickshot 3 Superior skill to Quickshot 2. Fire three arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 4. Quickshot 4 Superior skill to Quickshot 3. Fire four arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 5. Quickshot 5 Superior skill to Quickshot 4. Fire five arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 4. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Quickshot 6. Quickshot 6 Superior skill to Quickshot 5. Fire six arrows in quick succession with charge attack or during Fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Quickshot 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. *Welcome bonus: +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Yumiyacha originally equips four set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of five set skills. Bow Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 10% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 3. Bow Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 8. Bow Attack 3 This skill gives the user a 40% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 20% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Learned at level 15. Bow Attack 4 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a bow, longbow, or crossbow, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Is unlocked at level 25 Peerless Bow Uberhero Only. Damage inflicted increase 100%, but damage taken goes up 150%. Learned at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Yumiyacha and other Yumiyacha-based classes don't inherit any other class skills from other classes. *Yumiyacha's last Set Skill, Peerless Bow, is similar to Alosson's Set Skill, Desperado, except Yumiyacha's skill increases damage taken by an extra 50% comparing to Desperado. *Unlike other classes (apart from Alosson with a piercing bow), he is the only one that can shoot arrows through a gate/entrance while his Hero Mode is active. See Also *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Yumipon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units